True Love
by Ryuzora
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke seorang Boyband yang sangat benci dengan makhluk bernama 'perempuan', namun apakah dia masih akan membenci perempuan jika bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Namikaze Naruto?, Who Knows?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Summary : Uchiha Sasuke seorang Boyband yang sangat benci dengan makhluk bernama 'perempuan', namun apakah dia masih akan membenci perempuan jika bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Namikaze Naruto?, Who Knows?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuFemNaru

Warning : Typo(s), Cerita masih dalam tahap pengembangan, EYD mungkin belum sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa, Etc.

Chapter 1

"Kyaaa Sasuke-kun..."

"Gyaaa Kurama-kun peluk aku..."

"Gyaaa Neji-kun biarkan aku menyentuh rambut-mu..."

"Kyaaa Shikamaru-kun ayo tidur bersamaku..."

Oke cukup teriakan terakhir itu sudah keterlaluan.

Pusat kota konoha saat ini tengah ramai karena Band ternama di jepang yaitu 'Seven Band' tengah mengadakan konser perdana mereka, aneh memang band itu bernama Seven Band tetapi hanya beranggotakan 4 pria yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kharismanya.

Sudah 6 lagu Seven Band nyanyikan dan sekarang yang ke-7 sekaligus lagu terakhir di konser mereka saat ini, mungkin inilah fakta unik penamaan Seven Band karena setiap konser mereka, mereka selalu membawakan 7 buah lagu dan tak pernah kurang atau lebih dari itu.

"Terima kasih semua karena sudah datang ke konser perdana kami, kami terharu karenanya." Ucap salah seorang pria bersurai orange yaitu Kitsu Kurama sambil tersenyum dihadapan para penonton yang mayoritas-nya perempuan tersebut.

"Gyaaa sama-sama Kurama-kun" Para penonton terutama para perempuan semakin histeris saat Kurama memberikan senyumannya.

Member Seven Band berambut coklat panjang memegang mic lalu berucap. "Sebagai rasa terima kasih, kami akan memberikan bunga kepada kalian, cobalah untuk menangkapnya."

"Ha'i Neji-kun!."

Para anggota Seven Band melemparkan bunga kepada para penonton dan membuat para penonton membahana bukan main karena mencoba untuk menangkap setiap bunga yang dilemparkan oleh mereka.

"Aku dapat... aku dapat bunga dari Shikamaru-kun." Teriak histeris seorang wanita yang berhasil menangkap bunga yang dilemparkan Shikamaru, saking senangnya wanita itu sampai pingsang ditempat, oke itu tidak elit sama sekali.

Dari semua member Seven Band hanya Sasuke-lah yang tak melemparkan bunga 'Ck dasar menyebalkan, para perempuan ini berisik sekali padahal hanya sebungkus bunga sampai-sampai ada yang pingsan.' Sasuke jengah dengan yang namanya perempuan, aneh? Ya memang tapi bukan berarti dia gay, tidak dia bukan gay dia masih normal tapi entah mengapa dia benci dengan makhluk bernama 'Perempuan', dia berpikir bahwa perempuan itu sangat merepotkan ditambah dengan teriakan mereka yang menurut Sasuke terlalu berlebihan.

"Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terima kasih, kami juga ingin memberi tahu bahwa konser kami selanjutnya akan diadakan hari minggu di Mall Konoha Center, nantikan kami disana ya." Kurama lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Ha'i Kurama-kun! Kami pasti akan datang." Teriak para FansKurama bersamaan.

.

Para member Seven Band telah usai dari konser mereka, saat ini mereka berada di ruang peristirahatan yang disediakan oleh panitia penyelenggara konser.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, para wanita tadi berisik sekali teriakan mereka membuat telingaku sakit." Sasuke ketus mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"Hah... Mau bagaimana lagi Sasuke, fans kita itu terlalu banyak yang bergender perempuan, Hoam... aku ngantuk sekali." Ya kali ini kalian pasti tau-kan siapa yang berbicara, tidak usah saya katakan.

"Ck, aku pergi dulu berada disini membuat kepalaku pusing." Sasuke menyambar kunci mobilnya lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan ke-3 temannya di dalam ruangan.

"Dia itu tidak pernah berubah." Neji menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar, padahal diantara kita bertiga hanya dialah yang belum mempunyai kekasih, karena saking benci-nya dia dengan perempuan." Shikamaru secara ajaib bangun dari tidurnya, dan membuat kedua temannya terkejut melihatnya. #Wow

.

'Buumm...'

Suara mobil Ferrari melaju kencang di keheningan jalan tak mengindahkan hujan yang mengalir deras saat ini.

Dari arah lain nampak seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah mengayuh sepeda-nya dengan sekuat tenaga dibawah rintihan hujan. "Hahh... hujannya lebat sekali, bajuku jadi basah kuyup sekarang." Gadis itu memegang baju-nya yang sekarang sudah basah, tak sadar bahwa laju sepedanya sudah mengarah tanpa arah.

'Tin...tin'

Bunyi suara klakson mengagetkan gadis itu dan membuatnya tergopoh-gopoh mengendalikan laju sepedanya.

'Buak...'

"Aduh..." Suara benda yang tertabrak disertai dengan teriakan kesakitan seorang perempuan.

Naruto nama gadis itu tengah memegang siku nya yang berdarah karena jatuh dari atas sepeda, dan bertabrakan dengan mobil didepannya saat ini.

"Siapa sih dia menghalangi jalanku." Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya sambil membawa payung.

"Hei kau, apa yang kau lakukan kau membuat mobilku lecet lihatlah." Sasuke menunjuk mobilnya yang lecet sambil memaki Naruto dengan kata-kata kasar.

"A-apa kau bilang." Naruto bangkit dari aspal jalanan. "Seharusnya kau yang sadar suara klakson mobilmu itu terlalu keras, membuat aku kaget sehingga aku terjatuh karenanya."

"Dasar gadis menyebalkan kau lah yang salah, salahmu tidak fokus mengendarai sepeda dan menabrak mobilku."

Kemarahan Naruto memuncah. "Dasar pria Teme, karena kau kaya kau jadi sombong kerenanya."

"Apa kau bilang?, kau bilang aku Teme, kau lah yang bodoh dasar Dobe." Sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Dasar Teme aku tidak Dobe kau tahu."

"Hn Dobe."

Oke cukup sudah kesabarannya sudah berada di ujung tanduk saat ini siap meledak kapan saja.

"Ka..."

'Tin...tin."

"Oi maju." Tak terasa karena perdebatan mereka berdua membuat jalanan dibelakang mobil Sasuke menjadi macet karenanya.

Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju pintu mobilnya, sebelum masuk dia berkata. "Kali ini kau selamat Dobe, tapi lain kali dewi Fortuna tidak akan berpihak kepadamu."

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. "Coba saja, wee..."

Sasuke berjalan dengan mobilnya menjauhi sepeda Naruto dan membuat jalanan menjadi lancar kembali.

"Hah... dasar Teme."

.

TBC

.

Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf ya kalau wordnya pendek :(, soalnya ide ini langsung datang ke pemikiran saya, jadi langsung saya ketik tanpa mempertimbangkannya. Dan maaf juga kalau banyak Typo yang ada karena saya tidak membaca ulang fic ini diharapkan reader sekalian mengerti.

Review Please .^_^.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke seorang Boyband yang sangat benci dengan makhluk bernama 'perempuan', namun apakah dia masih akan membenci perempuan jika bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Namikaze Naruto?, Who Knows?

Warning: Typo(s), Cerita dalam tahap pengembangan, EYD mungkin tidak sesuai, Etc.

Pair: SasufemNaru

.

.

.

Sasuke telah sampai di apartemen pribadi-nya dia memakirkan mobil Ferrari miliknya kedalam bagasi yang terletak di sebelah rumah.

'Cklekk...'

Sasuke membuka pintu lalu menutupnya kembali, inginnya mau ke kamar mandi tapi dia melihat seorang pria duduk di kursi ruang tamu sambil menonton Televisi.

"Oh kau sudah pulang rupanya, kau tahu aku bosan disini." Ucap pria itu.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Itachi."

"Halo Sasuke." Itachi mengangkat telapak tangannya.

"Hn, apa maksudmu datang kesini." Sasuke memandang orang didepannya dengan pandangan tajam.

Pria itu berdiri dari kursinya. "Hei apakah aku harus mempunyai alasan untuk bertemu dengan adikku yang manis ini." Itachi mencubit pipi kanan Sasuke.

'Plak'

Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi dari wajahnya. "Hentikan itu cepat katakan saja, apa maksud kedatanganmu kesini."

Itachi nama kakak dari Sasuke itu mendesah. "Hah... Baiklah aku disini hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau Kaasan rindu padamu, sampai-sampai aku yang jadi korban keganasan Kaa-san, kau tahu?."

Itachi melanjutkan. "Oh iya, Kaa-san berpesan bahwa kau harus pulang ke rumah minggu lusa karena Kaa-san akan mengadakan pesta peringatan pernikahannya bersama Tou-san, dan lagi kau harus memperkenalkan calon istrimu pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san."

"Hn." Sasuke menyernyitkan dahinya, yang benar saja 'Calon Istri'. Bagaimana mau punya calon istri jika dirinya saja benci dengan makhluk bergender perempuan di luar sana terkecuali Kaa-san'nya tentunya.

"Baiklah aku akan datang... Tapi aku tidak akan memperkenalkan calon istri kepada Kaasan." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Ya ampun Sasuke, kau tahu sendirikan Kaa-san itu bagaimana, tapi itu terserahmu keputusan ada ditanganmu". Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu sesaat kemudian dia menatap Sasuke. "Tunggu apa jangan-jangan kau ini menyimpang."

Sasuke kaget mendengar'nya kakaknya bilang dia 'menyimpang', yang benar saja dia itu masih normal asal tahu saja.

Sasuke mendeathglare dengan aura gelap menguar di tubuhnya.

"Jangan marah Sasuke, kakakmu inikan hanya bercanda."

Itachi melihat keluar jendela. "Ah, sepertinya hujan sudah reda kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sebelum Itachi membuka pintu rumah Itachi berkata. "Oh satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan, tadi kulihat seisi rumahmu ini banyak yang berantakan dan seperti tidak terawat jadi aku berinisiatif untuk memperkerjakan pembantu rumah tangga disini." Jelas Itachi.

"Hn?." Sasuke menyernyit.

"Dia akan datang besok." Lalu Itachi melenggang pergi dari rumah Sasuke.

'Sialan Itachi, mengambil keputusan sendiri'. Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Sebenarnya di dalam lubuk hati Sasuke dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu dia hanya menganggap Kakaknya itu adalah rival bagi dirinya, namun salahkan saja ego-nya yang tinggi yang membuat dia bersikap seperti tadi.

Sasuke yang tersadar dari lamunannya pun lekas pergi ke kamar mandi lalu mandi beberapa saat dan memakai mantel hangat setelahnya, ya... Karena udara sangat dingin saat ini sebab hujan yang barusan mengguyur Kota Tokyo.

Sasuke duduk dihadapan televisi lalu menggantinya dengan acara yang sering dilihatnya.

'Bicara soal hujan aku jadi teringat dengan gadis yang kutabrak tadi.' Sasuke mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya sore tadi saat dia menabrak seorang gadis. "Ah, apa yang kupikirkan. Jelas-jelas gadis itulah yang menabrakku." Sasuke berdiri dari sofa miliknya lalu menekan tombol Off pada televisi itu.

Menuju ke ruangan kamar dia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

.

Keesokan Harinya

Di sebuah rumah terdapat seorang gadis yang tengah merapikan tempat tidurnya dia melipat selimut tidurnya lalu meletakkannya dengan rapi diatas kasur, Terbiasa hidup sendiri membuat Naruto nama gadis itu terbiasa untuk hidup mandiri.

Kecelakaan yang terjadi saat dia berusia sekitar 4 tahun membuat kedua orang tuanya meninggal, dia pun diasuh oleh pihak Panti Asuhan, namun dia sudah keluar dari Panti Asuhan itu tahun lalu karena sudah berusia 17 tahun dan disinilah dia hidup sendiri tanpa seseorang pun disisinya.

"Hah... Tinggal mandi dan berangkat menuju tempat kerja." Begitu beruntung nasib Naruto, sehari setelah dia mengundurkan diri dari restaurant tempat berkerjanya dia ditawari oleh seseorang bernama Uchiha Itachi yang menawarinya bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga, dan yang membuat Naruto semangat adalah gaji yang ditawarkan oleh pria itu.

"Ah bus-nya sudah datang." Naruto harus menaiki bus hari ini, ya salahkan saja pria yang menaiki mobil Ferrari semalam menabraknya dan membuat sepedanya rusak.

Setelah sampai di persimpangan jalan Naruto harus berjalan kembali beberapa meter kedepan, dia mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan oleh Itachi semalam.

"Wah ternyata tempat ini memiliki pohon-pohon yang rindang, udaranya juga terasa sejuk." Naruto menghirup panjang udara disekitarnya membiarkan terpaan angin membelai kulitnya.

"Ah aku hampir lupa, aku harus segera pergi" Naruto lekas berangkat setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

Naruto menekan bel apartement di hadapannya. "Permisi."

'Cklek'

"Begini tuan saya datang atas permintaan Itachi-san untuk menjadi pembantu rumah tangga disini." Naruto menjelaskan perihalnya kepada orang yang ada didepannya saat ini tanpa melihat langsung wajah orang itu.

"Kau..."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya setelah pria itu berbicara. "K-kau kan pria Teme yang semalam." Tunjuk Naruto kedepan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelikkan wajahnya tajam. "Apa kau bilang dobe?, kau tahu. Kejadian semalam itu adalah kesalahanmu."

"Mana mungkin jelas-jelas kau yang menabrakku semalam, gara-gara kau sepedaku rusak, kau tahu?."

"Kau menyalahkanku sedangkan kau lah yang salah, arah sepedamu yang berjalan di tengah yang seharusnya jalur khusus kendaraan beroda 4."

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. 'Pria ini.' "Rasakan ini, Teme." Naruto melayangkan tinjunya kearah wajah Sasuke.

Namun dengan mudahnya Sasuke menangkap tinju milik Naruto. "Mencoba memukulku Dobe?."

"Ah, lepaskan tanganku." Naruto mencoba menarik tangan kanannya yang dikepal oleh Sasuke.

Naruto pun mencoba memukul Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya namun dalam sekejap Sasuke berhasil menangkap tangan kiri Naruto dan memerangkapnya di antara pintu apartementnya.

"Jangan mencoba melawanku Dobe." Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Naruto dan menahannya diatas kepala Naruto.

"Sialan kau Teme, cepat lepaskan aku." Naruto berusaha melepaskan kukungan Sasuke, namun perbedaan kekuatan yang jauh membuat usaha Naruto hanya sia-sia belaka. Ditambah lagi dengan aroma tubuh Sasuke membuat dirinya merasa agak aneh.

"Percuma saja Dobe, sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau berada disini." Bisik Sasuke.

"L-lepaskan aku dulu, dasar Teme."

"Hn." Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan Naruto, terlihat terdapat bekas merah disana.

Naruto mengelus kedua tangannya yang memerah. "Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau berada disini."

"Baik. Baik. Semalam ada seorang pria bernama Itachi-san yang memberiku tawaran pekerjaan jadi kuterima saja dan dia memberiku alamat ini." Naruto memberikan secarik kertas kepada Sasuke.

'Itachi.' Geram Sasuke.

"Berapa yang dia tawarkan padamu agar mau bekerja disini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sebutkan dan akan kuberikan 2x lipat dari yang dia berikan."

"Maaf Tuan Teme, aku menerima uang jika itu adalah hasil jerih payahku sendiri. Aku tidak mau menerima sesuatu benda secara instan."

"Ck..."

"Baiklah sepertinya penjelasanku sudah sangat jelas, aku akan memulai pekerjaanku hari ini. Permisi Tuan Teme." Naruto melewati Sasuke begitu saja dan berjalan menuju kearah dapur.

"Sial..."

.

Naruto berjalan menuju dapur diikuti Sasuke yang mengikuti dibelakangnya. 'Karena ini masih pagi sebaiknya aku membuat sarapan saja.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto membuka Lemari Es dan melihat hanya ada beberapa bahan makanan disana.

"Hei Teme apa kau tidak punya bahan makanan lain selain yang ada di lemari es ini?." Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dalam Lemari Es.

Sasuke menyenderkan dirinya disisi pintu. "Ck, kau tahu sendiri aku tinggal sendirian disini."

Naruto tak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke menyernyitkan alisnya. "Jadi?."

"Tentu saja aku jarang makan dirumah dan selalu makan diluar!. Jadi aku jarang memasok bahan makanan, Dasar Dobe!."

"Hei!, aku kan cuma bertanya. Dasar pantat ayam." Protes Naruto. Hei diakan cuma bertanya tapi si pantat ayam itu langsung marah.

"Ha.. Ap...". Sebelum Sasuke selesai berbicara Naruto sudah memotong pembicaraanya.

"Ya. Ya, Kau tahan nanti saja aku mau membuat sarapan terlebih dahulu." Naruto membawa beberapa bahan makanan keatas nakas dapur lalu mengambil sebuah pisau di atas lemari makan.

"Ck, tak usah repot-repot memasak Dobe, aku yakin masakanmu itu tidak enak sama sekali." Ejek Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun berhenti memotong wortel yang ada di tangannya. "Ne Teme, kau sudah pernah lihat pisau terbang tidak?."

'Deg.'

.  
Tbc...

.

A/N: Maaf kalau Chapter kedua ini sedikit, dan maaf juga kalau baru bisa update sekarang. Soalnya saya sibuk bersama kedua teman sekolah saya mengurus Blog yang kami bangun bersama, Karena fokus membuat postingan Blog jadi lupa dengan Fanfic saya hehe... :D.

Tapi jangan khawatir ini Fanfic gk bakal saya Dicontinued kan kok. Fanfic ini memiliki jalan cerita yang santai atau biasa disebut Fluff, tapi saya gk tahu bener" Fluff atau tidak. Hehe :D.

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan T_T karena baru sempet publish sekarang, walau sebenarnya chapter ini sudah selesai 2 bulan yang lalu. Selamat membaca ^_^

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuFemNaru

Warning: Typo(s), AU, FemNaru, Alur Cepat(maybe), EYD not perfected.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Naruto menatap puas hasil masakannya sambil tersenyum, dia meletakkan sup kedalam mangkuk lalu meletakkannya ke dalam nampan.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju ketempat meja makan utama dengan Sasuke yang sedang membaca koran disana.

"Nah silahkan dinikmati sup wortel buatanku." Naruto meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup itu keatas meja Sasuke.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, aku mau memotong tanaman terlebih dahulu." Naruto pergi dari ruangan utama meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dengan sup-nya.

Sesaat Sasuke menatap sup yang ada didepannya namun sedetik kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah koran.

Jujur saja sebenarnya dia sedang lapar saat ini karena belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi dan sup didepannya saat ini begitu menggugah selera.

'Mungkin jika aku merasakan sedikit tidak apa-apa.' Sasuke mengambil sendok yang ada disamping mangkuk sup lalu menyendokkan sup itu kedalam mulutnya.

'Slurrp..'

"Ternyata masakan si Dobe enak juga." Sasuke yang memang sudah kelaparan tanpa sadar menghabiskan sup wortel buatan Naruto tadi.

Sasuke menuju garasi lalu menaiki mobilnya dan mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi.

Naruto yang sedang memotong tanaman yang letaknya dekat dengan garasi pun bertanya. "Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?."

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan memotong tanamannya. "Hm, baiklah."

Sesaat setelah Sasuke akan pergi Naruto memanggil Sasuke. "Hei Sasuke !."

Sasuke-pun menghentikan laju mobilnya lalu melihat kearah belakang. "Ck, apalagi Dobe?."

"Eto... Begini apa boleh kalau aku keluar sebentar nanti siang, tidak lama kok hanya beberapa jam." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn, terserah. Mau selamanya kau pergi pun tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke lalu melajukan mobilnya menjauhi apartementnya.

"Dasar Tuan Teme !." Teriak Naruto.

Setelah Naruto selesai memotong tanaman ia berniat minum namun saat melewati ruang utama Naruto melihat mangkuk sup-nya sudah kosong tak bersisa. 'Dasar Teme, malu-malu tapi mau.'

Naruto mengambil mangkuk tersebut lalu berjalan kearah dapur dan memasukkannya kedalam wastafel.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dirumah saja." Ucap Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian dirumahnya, ia kini sedang berjalan menuju sebuah panti asuhan tepatnya panti asuhan dulu dia dirawat, Naruto bukan baru kali ini mengunjungi panti asuhan itu namun sudah beberapa kali hingga ia sudah sangat akrab dengan anak-anak di panti asuhan itu.

"Selamat siang adik-adik." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, selamat siang Nee-san." Anak-anak di panti asuhan itu tersenyum ceria saat Naruto datang.

"Nee-san ada apa kesini." Ucap seorang anak kecil bernama Ryuusuke.

Naruto mengelus kepala Ryuu. "Tentu saja mengunjungi adik-adik Nee-san."

"Nah Nee-san punya coklat untuk kalian." Naruto mengeluarkan tangan kirinya yang memegang satu kantong plastik coklat.

Ryuu berusaha menggapai coklat itu. "Eits tunggu dulu, Nee-san akan memberi coklat ini kalau kalian berhasil menjawab pertanyaan dari Nee-san, setuju?."

"Setuju Nee-san." Ucap anak-anak itu kompak.

"Nah baiklah pertanyaan pertama adalah..."

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah kesal saat ini pasalnya kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu membuat dia uring-uringan. "Sialan Kakashi mengadakan sesi pemotretan di tempat terbuka, para gadis itu jadi mengerubungiku dan meminta foto. Ck teriakan mereka keras sekali sampai membuat telingaku panas."

"Sebaiknya aku pulang ke apartemen untuk menenangkan pikiranku, ya itu benar." Ucap Sasuke.

Sesaat Sasuke melihat Naruto diarah panti asuhan yang dilewatinya tadi. 'Apa aku tadi tidak salah lihat.' Mobil Sasuke mundur beberapa meter mencoba memastikan apakah benar gadis yang dilihatnya tadi adalah Naruto.

"Ternyata benar dia." Sasuke melihat Naruto yang bersenda gurau dengan anak-anak panti asuhan dari arah mobil. "Jadi ini alasan tadi pagi dia ijin keluar."

Sasuke terasa seperti hanyut saat melihat senyuman Naruto yang sedang tertawa bersama anak-anak panti asuhan.

'

Manis.'

"Sial, apa yang kupikirkan." Sasuke memegang kepalanya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini." Sasuke kembali menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari panti asuhan.

Naruto melihat kearah jalan. 'Eh apa tadi itu mobil si Sasuke ya?.'

"Nee-san kenapa?."

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh tidak apa-apa kok, sekarang pertanyaan terakhir yang tahu jawabannya angkat tangan ya."

"Siap Nee-san."

Sasuke telah sampai di apartement kediamannya, dia memasukkan mobilnya kedalam bagasi lalu membuka pintu rumah. 'Lebih baik aku mandi dulu.'

Sasuke menuju kearah kamar mandi dengan handuk yang bertengger dipinggangnya. Sasuke memutar knop shower membiarkan air itu mengaliri dirinya, tidak lama kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menggunakan sebuah kaos lalu merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

Tidur disiang hari mungkin akan terasa enak.

"Hah... Aku lelah sekali, akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai juga." Naruto membasuh keringatnya dengan air keran lalu mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya. "Ah... Segarnya."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kursi dan melihat pakaian Sasuke disana. "Hah dasar Teme pakaian kotor bukannya diletakkan dikeranjang malah diletakkan disini." Naruto mengambil baju itu lalu meletakannya kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Hm, tidur sebentar sepertinya tidak apa-apa lagipula pekerjaanku sudah selesai." Naruto menuju kearah sofa panjang dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Sebentar tidak apa-apa kan.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari kasurnya dia melihat jam yang sudah berada di angka lima, sepertinya dia sudah tertidur selama tiga jam lamanya. Dia bangun dari kasurnya dan menuju dapur lalu mengambil air minum.

Dari arah dapur Sasuke melihat Naruto yang tertidur pulas di sofa diapun menghampirinya.

"Hei Dobe, Dobe?." Sasuke menggoyang tubuh Naruto pelan berusaha membangunkan Naruto. "Ck gadis ini tidurnya pulas sekali." Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak polos tidur terlelap. Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat ternyata Naruto itu lumayan manis juga dengan rambut pirangnya yang panjang, kulitnya yang berwarna tan, dan bibirnya yang berwarna cherry tipis. Tanpa sadar Sasuke memajukkan wajahnya kearah wajah Naruto sedikit lagi bibir mereka berdua akan bersentuhan dan...

"Hoam..."

Suara Naruto mengagetkan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke kembali keposisinya semula.

"Ah ternyata kau Sasuke." Naruto mengucek kedua matanya. "Sekarang jam berapa ya?."

"Sekarang sudah jam lima Dobe." Sasuke berusaha menormalkan suaranya.

"A-apa sudah jam lima !." Naruto langsung bangkit dari sofa.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku Sasuke, aku lupa membuat makan siang untukmu dan sekarang sudah sore." Naruto berjalan kearah dapur namun ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Sekarang sudah sore Dobe, sebaiknya kau pulang kerumahmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi Dobe, ingat aku adalah majikanmu."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. "Secara teknis majikanku adalah Itachi-san jadi..."

"Terserah majikanmu siapa yang terpenting sekarang kau harus pulang." Potong Sasuke.

"Baik. Baik Dasar cerewet."

.

.

.

Naruto sudah selesai menaiki bis dan dia hanya harus melewati distrik agar sampai kerumahnya, dilihat dari keadaan langit yang sudah tak tampak matahari disana sepertinya sekarang sudah menjelang malam dan suasana distrik telah sepi. Sejujurnya Naruto sedikit takut saat ini karena suasana distrik agak menyeramkan saat ini.

'Krak...'

"Ha, a-apa itu?." Naruto melihat kearah belakang namun tidak ada apa-apa disana.

'Krak...'

"Huaa...!" Naruto langsung lari secepat kilat tanpa menyadari bahwa suara tadi berasal dari kucing yang sedang menggigiti kaleng dipinggir jalan.

'Brak..'

Naruto langsung membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali dengan keras karena saking takutnya. "Hah... Apa itu tadi ya?, hii."

Naruto berjalan kekamar mandi lalu menggunakan pakaian tidurnya.

'Drr...'

"Aduh perutku sakit, oh iya aku kan belum makan apa-apa dari tadi siang." Naruto berjalan kearah dapur dia membuka lemari, yah nasib baik masih ada satu cup ramen instan disana.

Menyeduh ramen cup itu dengan air panas setelah matang Naruto langsung memakannya dengan semangat...

'Slurrp...'

Sampai kuahnya.

.

.

.

Tak beda jauh dengan Naruto, Sasuke juga tengah kelaparan saat ini karena belum makan apapun sejak sesi pemotretan selesai.

"Hn... Aku pesan Delivery saja."

Walaupun tetap saja dia bisa dengan mudah memesan makanan siap antar.

Sementara itu...

"Nee Itachi."

Itachi pun menghadap kebelakang. "Ya ada apa Kaasan."

"Begini, Kaasan ingin kau memberi tahu Sasuke kalau pesta peringatan pernikahan Kaasan akan dipercepat tiga hari lagi." Ucap Mikoto nama dari ibu Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah Kaasan, tapi kenapa Kaasan mempercepatnya sampai sebegitunya" Tanya Itachi.

"Bukan apa-apa, Kaasan hanya ingin dipercepat saja."

"Ah..

Review Please ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuFemNaru

Warning: Typo(s), AU, FemNaru, Alur Cepat(maybe), EYD not perfected, Gender Switch.

Chapter 4

~Selamat Membaca~

Naruto kini tengah membersihkan ruangan tamu dengan Vacum Cleaner dan untuk Sasuke sendiri dia tengah membaca majalah yang diberikan oleh Kiba, dan anehnya lagi majalah yang dibacanya saat ini berisikan 'gosip-gosip' hangat mengenai kehidupan asmaranya, dia bingung bagaimana bisa para paparazi itu membuat cerita semacam ini seingatnya dirinya bahkan tak pernah dekat dengan yang namanya perempuan.

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto dari balik majalahnya. "Yang bersih Dobe, jika menggunakan Vacum Cleaner saja tidak bersih lebih baik berhenti saja."

Naruto mematikan mesin Vacumnya lalu berdiri menghadap Sasuke. "Ini juga sudah bersih Dasar Teme, lagipula kau tidak bisa memecatku karena majikanku itu Itachi-san."

Sasuke menggetarkan giginya. Hei, bukankah dia pemilik rumah ini tapi kenapa seperti dia yang bukan majikan disini.~Sial.

Sasuke menutup majalahnya lalu meletakannya diatas meja. "Sekarang kau pergi ke dapur dan buatkan aku makanan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hm... sepertinya aku ingat dengan orang yang bilang bahwa masakanku itu tidak enak dan tidak ingin memakannya, tapi kenapa sekarang dia menyuruhku untuk membuatkannya makanan." Naruto berpura-pura memegang dagunya sambil melihat keatas, berusaha untuk menyindir Sasuke.

"Dobe..."

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. "Hehe... baiklah Tuan Teme." Naruto meletakkan kembali Vacum Cleaner kedalam gudang lalu pergi kearah dapur tepatnya kearah lemari es lalu membukanya.

Sweatdrop

'Jarang memasok sih jarang memasok, tapi tidak sampai seperti ini juga kan?.' Batin Naruto miris, kenapa? bagaimana tidak. Lemari Es didepannya saat ini benar-benar kosong hanya ada minuman soda yang bertengger disana.

Dia bingung

Selama ini Sasuke itu makan apa?

Naruto kembali keruang tamu, Sasuke yang melihat Naruto kembali berpikir bahwa makanannya sudah siap.

"Mana makananku Dobe?." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ini makananmu." Tanpa disangka Sasuke Naruto malah meletakkan sebuah minuman soda diatas meja.

"Kau gila ya Dobe?, inikan soda bukan makanan." Sasuke mengangkat kaleng sodanya keatas.

"Kau yang gila Teme, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membuat makanan kalau Lemari Es-mu kosong tanpa ada satupun bahan makanan." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Ck bukannya sudah kubilang aku jarang memasok bahan makanan."

"Jarang sih jarang tapi bukan sampai kosong seperti itu." Tunjuk Naruto kearah Lemari Es dapur, dirinya saja kalau memiliki uang lebih langsung pergi ke pasar untuk mengisi stok bahan dirumah.

Sasuke berdiri dari sofanya. "Sudah kukatakan aku jarang makan dirumah."

Fix, jarang darimananya selama ia bekerja disini ia tak pernah melihat Lemari Es itu penuh dengan bahan makanan, kecuali pertama ia datang kesini dan itupun hanya tersedia beberapa buah wortel dan tomat yang memaksanya untuk membuat sup. Dan Naruto terpikirkan akan satu hal.

Bagaimana Sasuke memasak makanannya selama ini?.

"Daripada kita ribut seperti ini, lebih baik aku pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan, Berikan kartu kreditmu." Naruto menengadahkan tangannya kearah Sasuke.

"Ck."

Sasuke memutar kedua matanya ia pun merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dari dalam dompet.

"Jangan lupa wortel dan tomatnya."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku tahu."

#Di Supermarket

"Hm... sebaiknya aku juga membeli beberapa ramen, Stok dirumah kan sudah habis." Naruto pun menuju sisi Supermarket yang menyediakan aneka ragam makanan instan, mengambil lima buah cup ramen dan memasukkannya ke Troli.

"Tadaima."

Sasuke yang tengah menonton Televisi melirik kearah pintu depan dan melihat Naruto yang kini membawa dua plastik belanjaan disana.

Naruto langsung pergi menuju dapur dan berniat untuk mencuci sayuran yang dibawanya, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri melihat Naruto yang pergi ke dapur berniat untuk mengikuti gadis itu.

Naruto mengambil sayuran yang ada didalam plastik belanjaannya lalu mencucinya di keran dan meletakkan satu-persatu diatas piring.

Sasuke yang berada di daun pintu menatap kearah satu buah kantong plastik berwarna putih yang masih terlihat rapih diatas meja.

"Ini apa Dobe." Sasuke membuka kantong plastik itu.

Naruto sendiri yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke melirik kearah belakang.

"Ah itu adalah Ramen yang kubeli untuk stok di rumah."

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Ramen? Kenapa kau hanya membeli ini?."

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, uangku hanya cukup untuk membeli itu hehe." Sasuke menaikkan alis matanya. "Bukannya kau membawa kartu kreditku?."

"Oh iya aku lupa mengembalikannya, sebentar..." Naruto merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan kartu kredit Sasuke dari sana. "Ini kartu kreditmu."

"Bukan itu maksudku, kenapa kau tak membeli bahan makanan untuk dirimu sendiri dengan kartu itu?." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan, aku menerima uang jika itu hasil kerjaku." Naruto menyerahkan kartu kredit itu ke Sasuke.

"Hah baiklah." Sasuke merogoh sakunya lalu mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar yen dari sana.

"Ambil ini." Sasuke menyerahkan lembar yen tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya ini Teme?." Naruto mengangkat uang yang diberikan Sasuke, tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Anggap saja itu adalah gajimu bekerja disini." Ucap Sasuke, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke menyernyit.

"Majikanki itu Itachi-san Teme, dia menggajiku satu bulan sekali. Jadi kau tak perlu menggajiku lagi."

"Anggap saja itu gaji tambahanmu, bagaimana hm..."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Hah... baiklah aku terima." Sasuke tersenyum lalu memasukkan kembali dompetnya ke saku. "Gunakanlah uang itu untuk membeli bahan makanan yang lebih layak. Dan sekarang cepatlah buatkan aku makanan aku sudah menunggu dua jam lamanya."

"Baiklah Tuan Teme." Naruto berpose seperti tentara yang hormat kepada tuannya membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke kembali keruang tamu melanjutkan acara menonton TV-nya.

Sepertinya mereka berdua terdengar lebih akrab saat ini.

To Be Continued

*Maaf ya kalau saya udah lama gak update, kena Writer Block soalnya hehe dan untuk word yang pendek... segini aja dulu takut nyasar kalau banyak-banyak #Alasan Author. Dichapter depan Itachi bakal ngasih tahu Sasuke kalau pestanya bakal dipercepat. Tetap tunggu ya:-)

Terima Kasih untuk Review, Fav dan Follownya. :D


End file.
